1. Field
The present disclosure relates to filter cleaning apparatuses for cleaning a roll-type filter, and more particularly, to filter cleaning apparatuses that remove foreign substances or ionic substances remaining in a roll-type filter while minimizing damage to the roll-type filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Filters are used to filter unwanted foreign substances or extract desired materials from a starting material.
In such a process of manufacturing a filter, unintended foreign substances or ionic substances may become trapped in the filter. According to the purpose of use, such foreign substances or ionic substances may need to be removed in some cases. For example, in a case of a blood separating filter for separating blood plasma from whole blood, certain ionic substances, when trapped in the filter, can lower the accuracy of the filter, and thus a separate cleaning process is required.